


your lips pressed to my neck

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Biting, Bruises and Bitemarks, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Soft Girlfriends, a dump load of affection cuz i'm deprived of it, no i (probably) don't have a neck kink, rated t just to be safe, this isn't sexual i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: Lying on top of her, carefully propped by the elbows to avoid squishing her smaller form, is Soojin with her cherry-red lips pursed over certain parts of her neck—either the pulse point, or the vague bump of her Adam’s apple in her throat. Their soft, almost silky-like feel would brush against her skin, triggering her sensitivity as they curved into a smug smile every time Soyeon shivered beneath them.ORSoojin doesn't kiss her very often, but she certainly enjoys leaving marks on Soyeon's neck.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	your lips pressed to my neck

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the lyrics of [**"Kiss Me"**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkH5cJOBDk0) by Ed Sheeran. ~~(Could've made a plot based on it, but nobody got time for that.)~~
> 
> Lowkey embarrassed by this, but I've been neglecting this ship for five months straight and it's unacceptable.

Soyeon, as she’d come to realize during the early stages of their relationship, noticed that Soojin doesn’t kiss her very often. Instead, the dancer usually does this.

The leader is sprawled over on the couch of her personal studio, resting after a day’s work of writing lyrics and testing out beats for a new song. Lying on top of her, carefully propped by the elbows to avoid squishing her smaller form, is Soojin with her cherry-red lips pursed over certain parts of her neck—either the pulse point, or the vague bump of her Adam’s apple in her throat. Their soft, almost silky-like feel would brush against her skin, triggering her sensitivity as they curved into a smug smile every time Soyeon shivered beneath them.

“God, _Soojin…_ ”

From there, she would feel the blunt edge of incisors and the dullness of rounded canines. The deep inhale of breath, and the sharp exhale of air that would escape her mouth when those teeth started to bite. Gentle nips and the occasional nibble being distributed across her exposed neck, while Soojin hummed against her. A hand cupping her nape as fingers played with the wispy ends of her blonde hair, pulling Soyeon closer to her mouth and holding the girl in place.

The suppressed urgency in which Soojin is practically gnawing at her tender flesh, the way she attacks her neck with restrained fervor, makes Soyeon feel like she’s being consumed—and she _loves_ it.

A delighted sigh slips out, and the leader becomes well-aware of how much she’s enjoying her girlfriend’s odd, yet pleasant ministrations as Soojin continues to nip at her neck. The hand that was curled around it had moved up to her sharp jawline, where it traced along its outline with the smooth pads of Soojin’s fingers, before ghosting over to her parted mouth as a thumb caressed her bottom lip.

It takes all of Soyeon’s willpower not to moan unabashedly (because _goddammit,_ her sensitivity is making her all the more receptive to Soojin’s gestures), so she instead muffles her voice under the dancer’s palm. Although the recording booth is soundproof, the walls of her studio aren’t. And God forbid that someone passes by just to hear the implicit noises behind the door, because Soyeon isn’t sure how she’d explain the red marks and teeth indents that have bloomed across her skin.

_“I-It’s not what it looks like, I swear!”_

Yeah, no one’s going to buy that.

Admittedly, she’s a tad embarrassed of how incredibly responsive her body is in these moments. How her senses have heightened considerably, and how every feeling has increased tenfold. Even the briefest detachment of Soojin’s lips from her neck is enough to leave Soyeon whimpering for more. A needy beg on the tip of her tongue, desperate and yearning, while Soojin chuckles down at her. That complacent, but damn attractive smirk on her face as she admires her own work—patches of scarlet and budding purples like splashes of colors on a white canvas, while the gust of cool, AC air made her abused skin throb.

Soojin, on the other hand, loves seeing this unraveled state of the otherwise charismatic rapper. A lot of people seem to believe that Soyeon has the most control in the group, mainly due to her role as their leader, but Soojin begs to differ. Especially when they fall into these little “sessions” that leave Soyeon in a squirming, incoherent mess unlike her stage persona. Whining underneath her as she clung onto the dancer’s lithe frame, skin covered in goosebumps and neck littered with love bites.

With a skilled tongue, Soojin trailed it over the bruised shapes her teeth had left on her girlfriend. Soothing the aching flesh with its warm softness, before latching her lips back onto Soyeon’s dainty neck to suckle and kiss on the sensitive skin. She likes the taste that comes with it—like honey amber with a hint of cinnamon mixed into it, plus a bit of her own cherry colada perfume, but mostly Soyeon. Her Soyeon.

“I thought this might help you relax more, Soyeonnie… but you’re still a bit tense in the shoulders.” Soojin’s eyes are twinkling in a rare display of mischief. Something that was unexpected in the calmest member of the group, but not unwelcomed. “Do you want a little more help with that?”

Soyeon’s face immediately broke into a wide grin.

“You can start by putting your mouth to a better use, _jagi._ ” She offered with a knowing wag of her brows. To which, Soojin responds by laughing softly. The whites of her teeth showing as she returned the smile with equal mirth.

“Whatever you say, _Captain._ ” Soojin teased in a fond tone, before leaning down to finally capture Soyeon’s lips.

* * *

**_Extra:_ **

“You know… For someone with the reputation of being a known tsundere, you’re surprisingly affectionate.” Soyeon adds once they’re settled back against the cushions, lying on their sides with her face pressed against Soojin’s clavicle.

She felt the dancer shrug before planting a kiss on her head.

“It depends, really.” Was all Soojin said while hugging Soyeon closer, her fingers idly playing with the blonde strands of her hair as she hummed in understanding. Her girlfriend might not be the most expressive person when it comes to affection, but that doesn’t mean she loves any less.

“Are you planning on getting up soon? Or are we just going to spend the rest of the day on this couch?” Soojin butts in after a while, a trace of amusement in her voice as Soyeon shook her head. By the looks of it, she seems content with staying in Soojin’s arms rather than going back to work like she initially planned.

“I’d get up, but it’s too warm here.” She mumbled against her collarbone, smiling a bit when she felt her body wrack with poorly hidden laughter.

“Didn’t expect our fierce leader to be such a cuddle bug behind closed doors.”

“What can I say? I’m a slut for affection.”

“Language, Soyeon.” Came Soojin’s soft voice that was a little stern around the edges, although she couldn’t resist smiling as well and continued playing with the dyed hair around her fingers. “Do most rappers talk with a dirty mouth?”

It was a joke, obviously, but she really should’ve thought it over before saying it. Because Soyeon pulls back slightly to flash her cheekiest grin yet, and Soojin forces down the urge to roll her eyes.

“Wanna test that hypothesis?”

Without even waiting for a reply, Soyeon proceeds to do pretty much the same thing Soojin did earlier. And the dancer is quickly caught off-guard by the feeling of chapped lips on her collarbone and sharper teeth grazing her skin as they bit on her gently, making her gasp as she runs a hand through her hair. Sighing all the while that Soyeon is trailing kisses along her neck and sneaking in a few nips between them.

When they turn into teasing nibbles, Soojin quickly retaliates by flipping them around until she was once again hovering above the smaller girl. Short breaths being exchanged as they stared deeply at each other, with Soojin taking in the sight beneath her.

Soyeon’s blonde hair is a bit ruffled from her own doing, spread across the cushion in tangles that gave them that effortlessly soft look. She let it grow out this time, and it reminded Soojin of their debut days when her girlfriend sported a similar hairstyle. It was kind of nostalgic, now that she thinks about it, but the color really suits her. Especially under the mellow lighting of the studio room, which made the fair skin that wasn’t covered up by the shirt she had stolen from Soojin (its oversized look made her even cuter wearing it) almost glow—save for the harmless bruises that were peppered on her neck.

In that moment, Soojin was convinced for maybe the thousandth time that Jeon Soyeon is absolutely beautiful. Netizens and haters be damned.

The leader cocked an eyebrow at the bedazzled dancer and smirked.

“Enjoying the view, love?”

Soojin is going to wipe that smirk off one way or another.

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me already.”

“Duly noted.” Soyeon said before pulling her in for a searing kiss.


End file.
